


А... Лекса

by Darkness_Inside



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Alec Lightwood, Genderswap (temporary), Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Inside/pseuds/Darkness_Inside
Summary: Алек постоянно опаздывает на свидания и Магнус решает наказать нерадивого Охотника.





	

Алек опоздал на свидание. В пятый раз. Вернее, в этот раз он вообще не соизволил появиться, лишь прислал сообщение: «Прости, не смог вырваться. Дела(». С несчастной уродливой скобочкой вместо полноценного смайлика! Магнус был в ярости, ведь сегодняшняя встреча должны была быть особенной — месяц серьезных отношений не шутка, знаете ли. И судя по всему, уверенный, что ему все сойдут с рук Лайтвуд вообще забыл о знаменательной дате. Бейн был другого мнения — он решил наказать любимого.

Проведя добрую половину ночи за перелистыванием книг с различного рода заклинаниями, Маг выбрал самое изощренное, такое, что не причиняло вред здоровью, но точно изрядно бы попортило парню жизнь. Ритуал был весьма сложным, все-таки его пришлось проводить на расстоянии, используя только несколько волосинок, оставленных Алеком на подушке в спальне. Магнус не забыл учесть и то, что Охотники с помощью рун могли попытаться обратить или изменить результат, и сделал все это невозможным. С довольной улыбкой на лице, он открыл портал и отправился в заслуженный отпуск в другое измерение, где его точно не смог бы достать разъяренный Александр.

***

Алек проснулся от нехватки воздуха. На лице что-то лежало, мешая дышать, а рот был полон волос. Парень закашлялся и, вытаскивая изо рта пучки длинных волос, которые почему-то были прикреплены к его голове, сел в постели. Футболка стала слишком тесной в области груди и, опустив взгляд, Лайтвуд мгновенно вскочил на ноги. Чувствуя, что в боксерах стало наоборот пусто, парень сделал несколько неловких движений в сторону зеркала, но тут же отпрянул, увидев в отражении незнакомую девушку. Лайтвуд потер глаза, которым с этого момента он перестал доверять, и принялся изучать на ощупь незнакомое странное тело. Заглянуть под футболку ему все же было неловко и страшно, а уж тем более в трусы, но, судя по ощущениям, зеркало не лгало.

Схватив с прикроватной тумбочки телефон, он быстро набрал номер. В трубке послышался знакомый голос:

— Вы позвонили Магнусу Бейну. К сожалению, в данный момент я недоступен. Оставьте свое сообщение после звукового сигнала.

— Магнус… — парень, вернее девушка, осеклась, услышав свой непривычно высокий голос с истеричными нотками, но попыталась продолжить: — Я тебя убью, чертов маг!

Отбросив телефон в сторону, Алек довольно ухмыльнулась — конечно, она знала, как решить свою проблему, хотя бы временно. Выбрав на руке свободное место, она принялась рисовать руну, позволяющую изменить внешность. Как только рисунок был завершен, Лайтвуд вновь поспешила к зеркалу, но вместо старого себя увидела все ту же голубоглазую девушку, только теперь у нее в волосах появилась красная роза.

Выпутав цветок из растрепанной шевелюры и лишившись нескольких волос, она забросила розу в дальний угол комнаты и сползла на пол. Девушка уткнулась лицом в колени и закрыла глаза. Хотелось плакать. Видимо Магнус — в том, что это именно его проделки, она не сомневалась — изменил не только ее внешность, но и полностью перестроил организм. Иначе с чего бы Алеку Лайтвуду захотелось лить слезы даже в такой безвыходной ситуации?

Алек решил отсидеться в комнате, пока Маг не соизволит объявиться и исправить то, что натворил, но в дверь настойчиво постучали.

— Большой брат, ты у себя? — не дождавшись ответа, Иззи толкнула дверь и застыла на пороге. Из-за кровати на нее смотрели два голубых глаза, вполне знакомых, но находящихся на женском лице. — А где Алек? — растерянно спросила Изабель.

— Я Алек, — прошептала девушка, поднимаясь на ноги. — Магнус что-то сделал, я не знаю, Из…

— Это правда ты, братишка? — прыснула Иззи, но девушка так знакомо закатила глаза, что та поспешила взять себя в руки. — Ты звонил-а ему?

— Он не отвечает, — Алека все еще бесил свой тонкий голосок, и он старался говорить шепотом.

Иззи непонятно откуда выудила свой телефон и набрала номер Мага. Из трубки послышалась та же фраза, сообщающая, что Бейн вне зоны доступа.

— Гламур пробовала?

— Не работает, — голубоглазая кивнула в сторону розы, — только цветок появился.

Иззи кашлянула, чтобы скрыть вырвавшийся истеричный смешок.

— Не смешно, Из, — в голосе Алека слышалась обида.

— Да ладно, братишка, когда-нибудь он одумается, а ты и сейчас выглядишь потрясающе, — Изабель взяла теперь уже сестру за плечи и окинула довольным взглядом. — Только надо снять с тебя это тряпье. Пойдем.

— Куда? — звонко взвизгнула Алек и Изабель вновь пришлось давиться пробивающимся приступом смеха. На этот раз не совсем удачно.

— Ко мне. Ты же не собираешься целый день ходить в этом, — перестав хрюкать, пояснила Иззи.

— Нет, я буду здесь, пока ты не найдешь Магнуса, — прошипела Алек.

— Не получится, у нас сегодня важные дела. В паре кварталов отсюда замечена повышенная активность демонов — за этим я к тебе и пришла. Мы без тебя не справимся, братишка, — добавила Изабель, видя, что девушка настроена решительно.

— Может мы скажем, что я наша родственница, которая временно будет заменять отлучившегося по делам Алека? — робко предложила голубоглазая.

— Почему бы и нет. Тогда тебя тем более надо одеть по-человечески.

Иззи убедилась, что в коридоре никого не было и, схватив девушку за руку, чтобы та не передумала, потащила ее в свою комнату.

— Как будем тебя звать? — спросила Иззи, перебирая вещи, — Александра? Алекса?

— Лекса, — пробубнила девушка, грустно наблюдая за сестрой, — так не очень похоже на Алека. Ты же не собираешься нарядить меня в это? — она указала на миниатюрное платье в руках Иззи.

— Прости, дорогая, но мои брюки тебе не подойдут, ты выше почти на 3 дюйма. Придется надеть юбку.

Лекса обреченно закатила глаза и, взяв в охапку одежду, скрылась за ширмой.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть что-нибудь на низком, — оттягивая подол платья вниз, девушка предстала перед сестрой, — если ты заставишь меня надеть каблуки, я никуда не пойду!

— Моя обувь все равно будет тебе мала, — Иззи почесала затылок, — но я попытаюсь что-нибудь раздобыть. Посиди пока здесь.

Пока Изабель бегала по Институту в поисках подходящего размера и фасона обуви, Алек опять набрала номер Магнуса.

— Бейн, это не смешно, — зло выпалила она после сигнала голосовой почты, — мне приходится в таком виде идти на задание, чертов Маг.

Девушка убрала телефон в карман и подошла к зеркалу. Если внимательно присмотреться, можно было увидеть знакомые черты. Алек отметил, что теперь выглядит даже лучше Иззи, но быстро себя одернул, понимая, что у него появились типично женские мысли.

— Вот, нашла только эти, — влетела в комнату Изабель с парой чьих-то туфель на небольшой танкетке. В них будет удобно, не переживай.

Прибавив в росте пару дюймов, Лекса все равно чувствовала себя непривычно низкой и неуклюжей. И как Иззи не понимала, что в этом теле Алек им не помощник?!

— Когда мы выходим? — спросила она Изабель, следуя за ней по длинному коридору Института. — Я бы хотела немного потренироваться, привыкнуть к телу.

— До вечера можешь привыкать. Джейс, — окликнула младшая-Лайтвуд появившегося в дверях тренировочного зала блондина, — а у нас гости. Алеку пришлось уехать на пару дней в Идрис, а чтобы мы без него совсем не пропали, нам прислали подмогу.

— Джейс, — представился Вейланд и протянул девушке руку.

— А… Лекса, — улыбнулась «гостья» и, обогнув пожирающего ее взглядом Джейса, вошла в зал.

Иззи проводила девушку к полкам с оружием и, оставив ее на попечение довольного Вейланда, убежала по своим делам.

— Алек тебя убьет! — заорал Джейс под ухом, когда девушка взяла в руки свой лук. — Он никому его не дает.

С любимым оружием в руках Алек даже забыл, что теперь он вовсе не он, и непонимающе посмотрел на парабатая.

— Мне можно, он разрешил, — наконец до него дошла суть слов Джейса.

Вейланд недоверчиво посмотрел на девушку, но отступил. Разрешил или нет, но выглядела она так, будто знает, что делает. Водрузив колчан со стрелами за плечо, она ловко подхватила лук и стала в стойку. Но стоило ей попытаться достать стрелу из колчана, как та запуталась в волосах.

— Чееерт, — застонала она. Во-первых, это было чертовски больно, а во-вторых, как он должен был сражаться с такой шевелюрой?!

Сбросив колчан на пол и получив за это от Джейса взгляд, полный укора, она принялась выпутывать стрелу из волос.

— Давай помогу, — руки Джейса накрыли ее дрожащие от злости ладони. — Может тебе воспользоваться другим оружием?

Лекса резко обернулась, оставляя на стреле, которую взял в руки Вейланд, пучок длинных черных волос.

— Никогда!

Джейс отпрянул, вскидывая руки в примирительном жесте.

— Я просто не представляю, как ты можешь стрелять с распущенными волосами, — пожал плечами блондин.

— Я забыла заколку дома, — вздохнула Лекса, понимая, что парень прав.

— Позволь, — Вейланд сделал осторожный шаг в ее направлении и протянул руки к волосам, — я хочу помочь.

Алек сжался, не понимая, что замыслил его парабатай, но тот всего лишь аккуратно собрал волосы, заплел их в косу и перекинул через левое плечо брюнетки.

— Спасибо, — выдавила Лайтвуд и попыталась даже улыбнуться. Было забавно видеть ухаживающего за ней Джейса, который не имеет ни малейшего понятия, кто скрывается под привлекательной внешностью. Полгода назад Алек бы даже согласился остаться в женском теле, если это означало внимание Вейланда, но теперь это только забавляло его.

— Всегда к твоим услугам, — блондин был явно доволен собой. Мысленно он уже добавил себе десяток очков за продвижение в отношениях с новой знакомой.

С убранными волосами, не смотря на юбку и неровную подошву, тренироваться было гораздо легче. И только наблюдающий за ней Джейс немного отвлекал от стрельбы по мишеням.

***

Несмотря на новый облик, день пролетел на удивление быстро. Вечером они встретились с Клэри и Саймоном, который увязался за подругой поохотиться на демонов. Лайтвуд с удовлетворением заметила, что даже в этом теле ее продолжает раздражать рыжая, которая теперь тоже смотрела на нового члена команды с презрением. Вампир раздражал не меньше. Теперь к его нескончаемой болтовне добавился еще и похотливый взгляд. Если такой же взгляд от Джейса Алек воспринимал с тайным удовольствием — не зря ведь он был в него влюблен столько лет, то от голодного взора Льюиса было совершенно некомфортно, и хотелось дать ему в глаз.

По пути к месту назначения, Клэри заметно ревновала, Алек наслаждался ее реакцией, а наблюдающая за ребятами Изабель старалась не смеяться, но стоило им достичь цели, как все эмоции были забыты, и они занялись делом.

Лекса благоразумно не вступала в ближний бой, опасаясь не рассчитать силы или не совладать с новым телом. Запрыгнув на фургон, она расстреливала из лука мельтешащих демонов и прикрывала Охотников в свойственной Алеку манере.

Последний демон был уничтожен и, хоть девушка и могла сама спрыгнуть с крыши, Джейс великодушно протянул ей руку и встретил в свои объятья.

— Ты великолепно справилась, — ухмыльнулся он, не выпуская девушку из рук.

— Не впервой, — пожала плечами Лайтвуд и почему-то добавила: — У тебя вроде девушка есть.

— Хм? — Вейланд непонимающе вскинул брови и Лекса глазами указала на сверлящую их взглядом Фэрчайлд. — А, Клэри, — пожал плечами Охотник, — она моя сестра.

— Ты не против инцеста, да? — прищурившись, спросила Лекса. Конечно, Алек знал, что это больная тема для парабатая, но в свое время он так его выбесил со своей нереальной любовью к рыжему недоразумению, что теперь эмоциональная версия Лайтвуда не могла не воспользоваться случаем.

— Ты же не моя сестра?! — Вейланд на всякий случай разжал руки и сделал шаг назад. Где-то за спиной хрюкнула Иззи, но Лекса старалась сохранять бесстрастное выражение лица.

— Нет, не сестра, но я ведь тоже Лайтвуд. Мы вроде как родственники.

Джейс закатил глаза и вновь потянулся к девушке.

— Это не считается.

— У меня есть парень, — Алек осознал, что все может зайти слишком далеко и, даже если он чертовски зол на Бейна, изменять ему не будет.

— Он же не так хорош, как я, — самодовольно произнес Джейс, но встретив серьезный взгляд Лексы, вздохнул. — Сама убедишься.

Алеку не было нужды убеждаться. Он знал, что Джейс хорош, даже очень, но Магнус-чертов-Бейн был куда лучше. Пожав плечами, девушка похлопала Вейланда по спине, будто желая удачи в его стараниях.

— Пойдем, Джейс, нас ждут, — устало произнесла она и пошла прочь.

***

Магнус вернулся домой на следующий день. Маг был уверен, что дома его ждет сексапильная и чертовски злая красотка с луком и стрелами, но квартира была пуста. Чтобы развеять сомнения в действии заклинания, он включил телефон. Его ждало всего два голосовых сообщения от Алека, оставленных прошлым утром. Магнус нажал на кнопку «Прослушать» и, услышав женский голос, расплылся в довольной улыбке. Заклинание сработало! Второе сообщение заставило Магнуса немного поволноваться — Алек собирался в таком виде идти на задание и, исходя из того, что от новоиспеченной мисс с тех пор не было никаких вестей, она могла попасть в беду.

Не решаясь звонить Алеку, он набрал номер Клэри.

— Привет, Магнус, — поприветствовала его девушка заспанным голосом.

— Разбудил? Прости, пироженка, я не могу дозвониться до Алека, ты не знаешь, все ли с ним в порядке?

— Эм… Он уехал на пару дней в Идрис, — пробубнила Клэри и уже бодрее добавила: — Зато теперь у нас новенькая, прислали вместо Алека.

В голосе Фэрчайлд слышалось недовольство, за которое Бейн не мог не зацепиться.

— Она тебя обижает, бисквитик?

— Лезет к Джейсу, смотреть тошно, — фыркнула Клэри.

Магнус, конечно, сначала подумал, что это Алек, но после последней фразы решил, что Конклав и правда кого-то прислал в Институт.

— Не переживай, — попытался подбодрить он девушку, но вышло не очень, так как мысли его теперь были далеко от любовно-семейных проблем Клэри. — Если Алек появится, дай мне знать.

Он отключил телефон. Вся суть наказания была в том, чтобы заставить Лайтвуда осознать свои ошибки и умолять вернуть прежний облик. Он должен прийти сам, должен просить, может даже не один день, и только тогда Магнус соизволит простить его и вернуть нормальный вид.

***

Прошло пять дней. Алек не звонил. Клэри повторяла, что Алек еще не вернулся. Магнус ждал, пока терпение не лопнуло, и он сам под каким-то предлогом отправился в Институт.

В здании, как всегда, бурлила жизнь. Бейн тут был довольно частым гостем, поэтому никто особо не обращал внимания на его появление. Пройдясь по коридорам и не обнаружив никого из друзей, он направился в тренировочный зал — обычно ребята проводили там все свободное время.

Как он и предполагал, Иззи возилась с кнутом, Клэри сидела на лавке и сверлила взглядом Джейса, который, в свою очередь, тренировался с прелестной брюнеткой. Слишком интимно тренировался, решил Магнус. Оседлавшая Вейланда девушка подняла взгляд и Бейн застыл на месте — он не мог не узнать эти глаза, на каком лице они бы не были. Девушка довольно улыбнулась и облизнула губы, а Джейс не преминул воспользоваться ситуацией и резко подмял под себя брюнетку.

— Ты проиграла, — он вдавил ее в маты, — и должна мне поцелуй.

Лекса неловко заерзала под парнем, но быстро поняла, что лучше было бы ей не шевелиться. Хоть она и была сильнее любой девушки, в этом теле она явно уступала Вейланду. Джейс, видимо, решил не упускать шанс и воспользоваться беспомощностью столь желанной цели. Недолго думая, он припал к губам трепыхающейся Лайтвуд.

Маг не сомневался. Он заставит Алека умолять позднее, сейчас надо было избавить парня от похотливого парабатая. И пристыдить его — почему бы и нет — тот вполне заслужил это. Он щелкнул пальцами и внешность Алека в тот же миг растворилась, предоставив взору немногочисленных зрителей целующихся Охотников.

Клэри ахнула, а Иззи, и без того давно с интересом наблюдавшая за развитием событий, наконец дала волю эмоциям и залилась смехом.

Сложно сказать, кто первым почувствовал неладное. То ли Алеку стало тесно в женской одежде, то ли Джейс решил открыть глаза, но они почти одновременно отлетели друг от друга.

— Т-т-ты? — залился краской блондин.

— Я, — сухо ответил Алек. После столь компрометирующей ситуации злиться на Магнуса было неловко — фактически, тот застукал его на измене. И даже тот факт, что всему виной был сам Бейн, не смягчал вины Александра.

— Могу все вернуть, — ехидно заметил Маг, — если я расстроил ваши планы.

— Не здесь, — зашипел Алек и, схватив Бейна за руку, приказал: — Открывай портал, дома поговорим.

— Поговорят, они точно поговорят, — отдышавшись, пробормотала Иззи.

Клэри все еще хлопала глазами, а Джейс уже планировал поиски демона памяти.


End file.
